warriorscatsandclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowfoot's Prophecy
Darkstar, leader of ShadowClan, had received a prophecy from one of his StarClan ancestors. Not being a medicine cat, messages from StarClan are usually hard to understand. But what he was told made sense."Wind, water, darkness, and air will fight, but snow will triumph." Darkpaw, a deceased apprentice told the prophecy. "I am terribly sorry, Darkpaw, it was my fault you are hunting in the skies. That darn ThunderClan attacked us. But, we got revenge for you." the leader reassured. "I know." The starry apprentice stepped back, laying his ears flat in shame. Shame for what the leader had done for him. Birchstar was just finished kitting. There were three in all, two toms and a she-kit. The toms were dusty brown and jet black. The she-kit was pure white with green eyes. One thing Birchfur could tell right away is that she was a fighter. Like her mate, Longface, had been deputy for many moons; but had died defending his Clan, which was before the kits were born. She wished that the kits could have met their father. Pushing away the thoughts, she decided to name them. Birchfur heard a voice. "It's a shame they will never meet their father," it was Darkstar who spoke. "they are truly beautiful." She was confused. Why would the leader compliment her kits, and not his own, which were becoming apprentices. Birchfur decided to name the kits now, because the Clan was going to ambush ThunderClan very soon. She named the black tomcat Nightkit, the dusty brown tom Sandkit, and the white she-kit Snowkit. One other kit was in the nursery, who was named Dockkit. They loved pretending to fight ThunderClan, like true warriors. "I'm ShadowClan, Sandkit, you're ThunderClan, Nightkit, you will be WindClan, and Dockkit will be RiverClan." Snowkit mewed "No fair! I was ThunderClan last time!" Sandkit hissed. "Dockkit and I are fine being WindClan and RiverClan," Nightkit announced. "Sandkit, it's Snowkit's turn to be ShadowClan. You can be ThunderClan." Birchfur spoke All of the "Clans" made an alliance against ThunderClan. "Get Ashstar! ThunderClan's leader must be destroyed!" Snowkit screeched. Once RiverClan and WindClan retreated, it was just ShadowClan and ThunderClan. ShadowClan quickly took down ThunderClan with the flick of a paw. Birchfur looked at the triumphant Snowkit. She's a true warrior. Birchfur thought Meanwhile, Darkstar was racing to the medicine den. The medicine cat, Poppyleaf, was then treating an injured warrior. She didn't even look up from her work, Poppyleaf knew leaders' scents too well. "What is it, Darkstar?" He stopped. "I had an ancient ShadowClan warrior share a prophecy." "Well, what did he say?" Darkstar stared deep into Poppyleaf's eyes. "Wind, water, darkness, and air will fight," she nodded at Darkstar, "but snow will triumph." Poppyleaf wondered why snow. But, what wise medicine cat fights StarClan's prophecies? Not very smart ones! Darkstar's son, Foxpaw, had just became an apprentice with his sisters, Rainpaw and Lionpaw. He was just bringing some mice to the fresh-kill pile when he saw some kits playing around. Foxpaw decided to investigate. "Whoa, look! An apprentice! In our presence!" Snowkit screeched. "Yes, it is quite a joy being an apprentice," Foxpaw said, looking deeply into Snowkit's eyes. The prophecy came to him, like it would have his father. Foxpaw's mind swirled, hearing the words many times... "Wind, water, darkness, and air will fight; but snow will triumph." He fell hazily to the soft, moss-covered ground. Foxpaw mumbled something, but the kits couldn't make it out. "Are you alright?" Dockkit asked. Foxpaw, with his eyes looking as dead as stone, chanted the prophecy. "Foxpaw, get up! We are going to ambush soon, and for the Clan's sake, we need some help," Darkstar bellowed. A voice muttered behind him. "Those kittypets don't stand a chance against the brave, bold ShadowClan!" Darkstar was confused. He heard a voice, but saw no cat. His head swiveled from side to side, anxiously trying to figure it out. The confused leader left without any further questions. Foxpaw trailed proudly behind. Chapter Two:The Ambush "Snowkit, that's you!" Nightkit yelled. But Snowkit was skeptical. "It could be any other snow. It could even be the season of snow, leaf-bare!" She fretted. Snowkit didn't know why it was her. She didn't want it to be her. Nightkit quickly "changed the subject", and pounced on Sandkit. Sandkit leaped out of Nightkit's reach, accidentally landed on Dockkit's back. He heard a snap, eyes suddenly widening. Sandkit's ears perked up and gasped. The other kits all dropped on the ground, terrified of what happened. The queens had left to the ambush, since the kits were almost apprentices. No warriors stayed guard. What have we done? At the ambush, everything was going as planned. The warriors were going to creep up the Thunderpath, near the border, but careful not to trespass. Or at least not yet! Darkstar thought. Sharpclaw approached the leader on his stomach, so the an aware ThunderClan wouldn't have his scent drift into camp. The Clan was crossing their paws in hope that they weren't patrolling the border. ShadowClan raced foreword and scent marked over ThunderClan's border. They raced over to another side of the border; farther down the Thunderpath and beyond. Sharpclaw stayed at the border until ThunderClan discovered what they did. He raced faster than LeopardClan to his Clanmates. "They are approaching!" The deputy yelled. The kits were investigating the scene. Dockkit's back had been broken. To top it off, Lilyflower, Dockkit's mother, was Darkstar's mate. They all knew what would happen to Sandkit. He would be sliced on the neck by the leader, and ruthlessly torn apart by the Clan. "A slow tearing," Sandkit hissed, "I-I need to get out of here..." He fled, racing far away, past the Thunderpath, to the raging ThunderClan. "A ShadowClan intruder!" One tomcat yelled. "No, it's just a kit," another mewed, "it would be against the Warrior Code if we harmed him. Bring the kit to the nursery." Sandkit later learned that it was the leader, Ashstar, who spoke. "Do you have a Clan?" Sandkit stared blankly into the leader's eyes. "No," he lied. "We shall take you into our Clan, naming you Dustpaw, since you look to be at least six moons." Sandkit nodded. Dustpaw, it sounds so much better that Sandpaw or Sandkit. Ashstar flicked his tail in a signal to bring Dustpaw foreword. He told the apprentice that ShadowClan had moved their border, and a fight will spark soon. ShadowClan was almost chuckling. How ignorant! Pineheart, a brown tabby tom, snickered. Murmurs not of pity, but of unintelligence, spread through the Clan. Even their leader, Darkstar, meowed about them. "Kittypets," he scoffed. Sharpclaw came racing to the cats. "ThunderClan is coming, everybody be quiet and get down!" he screeched. Every cat obeyed perfectly. "We shall finally show which Clan will triumph!" a battle cry was hissed by Darkstar. ThunderClan was unprepared. Ashstar went straight for Darkstar's eye. He missed, but only by a whisker in length. He came back for Foxpaw, whom Ashstar knew was the leader's son, slashing him on the tail, tearing the tip off. Foxpaw screeched and sank his teeth into the leader's flank. He dropped to the ground. "It was his last life..." someone whispered. Many sat bloody, scratched, injured, afraid. One cat, whom was ThunderClan's deputy, stared at his dead leader. Crowwing, now Crowstar, was not ready to be leader. Every cat knew that. ThunderClan was told to retreat, and ShadowClan received a big plot of land. Birchfur squinted. She could faintly see a dusty brown apprentice. "Sandkit!" she yowled Category:Cats Category:Fanfictions Category:ShadowClan Category:Faolan MacDuncan's Pages Category:ShadowClan Cats